winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
Lucy is a student at Cloud Tower and Mirta's only friend while she was there. She has insect powers, so she can control any species of insect. Appearance |-|Civilian= Unlike the rest of the students at Cloud Tower (and Alfea, and every other girl in the series for that matter) Lucy is very unattractive, with an elongated face and sharp, angular features. She has a thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders. Her eyes are a pale green. Her jagged, dark green hair falls to her waist and her uneven bangs hang past her eyes in places. She wears an off-white tank top that reveals her midriff and a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, as well as red fingerless gloves that cover most of her forearms. She also wears violet military-style boots. |-|Miss Popularis= When the Trix transform Lucy in "Miss Magix," enhancing her appearance, her hair becomes longer, smoother, with chickly cut bangs, all while retaining its greenish tint. Her face becomes beautiful-matching the other students at Cloud Tower and Alfea and even surpassing some in beauty. Her eyes are blue under a thick fringe of lashes. Her off-white tank top becomes a mini-dress and choker of the same color, and her body becomes curvier and more attractive. However, her beautiful facade doesn't help her toxic attitude towards Bloom and the other fairies, and it is ultimately her giveaway. |-|Dance Outfit= She wears a white long loose collared shirt that has puffy sleeves, frilly ends and a purple crop top. She wears a blue shirt-belt and purple pants. Personality Lucy, like most witches, was basically mean and hostile to fairies, but is still friends with Mirta, despite her leaving Cloud Tower. In the episode "Miss Magix ", Lucy wants to compete in the Miss Magix contest, and applies to the Trix for help. They decide to help, disguising her as a fairy, and sabotage the rest of the contestants, except Stella, who avoids the tricks. When Lucy wins, they betray her and transform her back into a witch (in the 4kids version, Bloom counteracts the spell). Stella is then declared Miss Magix. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Lucy seems to at least be close with Mirta. In one episode when Darcy puts a goo spell on Mirta (called a Goo Glob in 4Kids dub) which covered her face and made it hard for her to breathe, Lucy shouted at that Trix to stop the spell. Lucy is seen, with the other witches, chasing Musa, when Icy tells the witches to attack. Before this she was in the café with Mirta and they were arguing about whether or not to chase after Musa. Lucy - obviously wanting to fit in more with the older students - tells Mirta that they should do it pretty much because everyone else is doing it. At the end of Season 1 (Cinélume version) Lucy asks Mirta if she is sure that she wants to attend Alfea. Mirta assures her that this is in fact what she wants to do and hopes that they can remain friends. Lucy gives a non committed shrug and tells her that she guesses she will see her around. |-|Season 2= Lucy is confronted by the Trix during the Winx stay at Cloud Tower. At first Lucy tries to fight against them, but she is no match for their 'Gloomix' powers and instead ends up spying for them. During the Winx stay at Cloud Tower, Lucy and Mirta reminisce about when were younger: when would go to the Fairy at their Village, that Mirta had more fun at the Fairy than at school, that Lucy always wanted to be with the big kids of their class (because, Lucy jokingly said, she was better than them), and that on their first day at Cloud Tower Lucy tried to sit with the Trix (they looked as if they wanted to turn Lucy into a toad according to Mirta) and Miss Griffin almost did not allow Mirta in the school because of her timidity. Mirta told Lucy that she would have preferred it if Griffin did not allow her in Cloud Tower as she was having more fun at Alfea, and Lucy replied to Mirta that she was hoping Mirta did not want her to become a fairy, and later tells Mirta that not all witches are like the Trix and that she will get all kinds of powers if she keeps on studying witchcraft when Mirta says that there are things that cannot be changed, as well as the fact that she wants to become like Miss Griffin, who is strong and proud. Mirta tells Lucy that she understand Lucy and that the fact that she is now a Fairy while Lucy is still a Witch does not mean that they cannot be friends anymore. |-|Season 3= Lucy was put under a spell together with all the other students at Cloud Tower by Valtor and became his servant. She later took part in Valtor's assault against Alfea. She returned to normal along with the other Cloud Tower Witches when Valtor left Cloud Tower for another dimension. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= She is seen eating with Mirta at Cloud Tower. She is also seen when Mirta stands up to the Trix. Movies |-|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure= She was seen in Alfea party, she was seen casting a spell on the food that changed some of the party guests and fairies to frogs. Later, Mirta was seen putting a piece of the spelled food into Lucy's mouth thus turning her to a frog. Magical Abilities Having the powers of Volukinesis (insect manipulation), she can control insects and make them grow bigger. It is not clear she is a senior or a freshman, but she was once called "reject" by Icy. Uses of Magic *'Insect Growth:' She can make insects bigger to attack targets. Shown in Season 2 Episode 17. *'Energy Beam:' She was seen firing a green energy beam that explodes. Shown in Season 1 Episode 9, Season 2 Episode 17, and Season 3 Episode 10. *'Transformation:' She can transform into insects as shown in Season 3 Episode 14. She can also transform into a snake as shown in Season 3 Episode 12. Trivia *﻿''Lucy'' is derived from the Latin names Lucia (feminine form) and Lucius (masculine form), meaning Light. *Lucy is visually similar to the Storm Harpies created by Stormy in "The Black Willow's Tears". This is either due to a character error or is an intentional pun fashioned by Stormy at Lucy's expense since Lucy (when hypnotized) was the one who informed Valtor that the Winx were going to Linphea to save Faragonda. *Lucy is shown to be obsessed with the Trix in Season 1. *In 4kids, Icy suggests that she is from Outcastus. *Lucy's voice actress also plays Zing, Evie, Selina and Miele in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies